


Erised not Erased

by Dariuchka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariuchka/pseuds/Dariuchka
Summary: Young Dumbledore and Grindelwald in Hogwarts





	Erised not Erased

I am just putting this here and now to commit to a story by the end of the year


End file.
